A Lyrical Love Story
by TheLunarSquad
Summary: Natsu is the extremely hot and popular singer of the band Fairy Tail. Gray is just the lonely loser that no one cares for. Everyone loves Natsu, but when Natsu meets Gray, he finally finds someone he can't woo. Will love blossom? Or will it burn out? Read to find out!


_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies -Aristotle (BTW ARISTOTLE IS SUPER HAWT, THAT PROMINENT CHIN AND WISPY HAIR. GAWDS SO ATTRACTIVE)_

pairings- Gratsu, Zercy, Gale, Stingue

Band 1- Natsu (lead singer), Gajeel (guitarist), Lucy (drummer), Sting(pianist), Wendy (bass)

Band 2 - Gray (lead singer/ guitarist), Levy (keyboard), Zeref (bass), Rogue (drums)

natsu:omg minna-san time to start the story I can't wait

sakura:omg u need 20 million babies with gray

gray: omg no

sakura: omg yes bitch btw I don't own fairy tail

natsu: of course she doesn it is owned by the awshum hiro mashima!

sakura: haha lol so anyways. This story is rated m for lots of stuff. NO FLAMES DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Gray was an extremely hawt young bishounen who enkjoyed to strip in his pastime. and by this i mean he enjoyed chicken strips, he liked massaging them in his scalp as they were freshly roasted out of the oven. the feel of the breaded chicken over his hair broguht much bliss. he also was an exhibitionist.

But that was besides the point. gray was the super hawt leader singer ogf the super de duper popular idol boy band singing ensemble GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME. it had alredy come out [of the closet) with the hit songs "guREN NO YUMIYA" and GOTTA GO FAST". he was in the band with his best non-homo friend Zeref (awwww too bad gray, ya piece of asswipe shit), his nest onee-chan levy, and this random chic who turned out to be a guy Ragú®. I meant to say Raghoo, i mean ragoo, er Rogue. Too bad he wasnt actually i bland brand of pasta sauce that had commercials about kids listening in on their parents doing the dirty.

Gray was extra mad cause his badn was in a BIG fight with the other shitgty rival band those ugly memers. This other band was led by the exact opposite of a ugly memer. It was the super HAWT natsu drtagneel and his badnd BOP TO THE TOP. their trademark song was I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST, and ROLLING GIRL.

gray looked out his window to the vast expanse of fujoshis crowding around his hotel. all those fangirls knew that he and natsu were staying in the same hotel and wanted them to do hte frickle frackle. gray desu blushed at the thopught of sleeping with the rippling pelvis of the pink haired shounen.

gray ripped off the clothing barely covering his naked undularting right cerebellum (lol wut). underneath it revealed that he had a beautiful engraving of his favorite role model, Ash Gotta Ketchum All. he secertly collected pokemon cards and used them as shurikens to throw at the raging torrents of fujoshis that traveled in his wake.

Gray decided he had to escape the madness and used his ultra nude poses to float his way up to the roof of the building. he was kamisama. he then jumped into the lustrous Agusta A109S Grand helicopter and nyoomed away. Natsu was watching the WHOLE time.

natsu enjoyed his time alone. Lucy was a total bitch always being "OMG YOUR GONNA LEAVE ME FOR LISANNNA YOU BASTARD GTFO" #NOLO so natsu decided to throw her into the trash. she had come back later that day saying she was in love with a strange man with weird spikes aka ahoge or whatever the ehll they are called. he looked like ross from senyuu.

apparently they were in love so they went to a love shack and got married. lucy being a total nitch decided earth was to mainstream for her and zeref so they wante to be hipster. they decided to move into the dark side of the moon where they had a million alien babies who would later frickity frack with 2 homosexual men who moved into the light side of the moon. that reminds me of hohenheim of light. gawds, kinda annoying wasnt he. like ew

so anwasy gray was circling the hptel in his private Agusta A109S Grand helicopter .soon hje located his hotel room and zoom nyoomed the helicopter down next to his bed through the open window. "ah" he thought. "time to tgake a relaxing chicken strip shower…" the practice kept his hair gorgeously lustrous so he would strip at least 2, maybe 3 times a day. as the delicious crumbs fdripped through his ebony locks he couldnt helop but think of Natsu, the super Hot lead singer of that meming band. What a baka trash, ovioulsy 'Get'chja head in the game" was the better band then tha t group of dumass fucknyoomers.

suddenly gray heard a knok at the hotel door. it was probably Zeref who had been spewing crap about that new hipster kimpatsu lover-kun ogf his, he seemed enthused enough to elope to the fucktruckin tsuki for kamisamas sake.

gray slammed open the door as the delectable strips of deceased Gallus Gallus domesticus wriggled down his pale, baby-soft skin over his toned abs and pelvis, accentuating his curves in all the right places.

"Zeref for the last time I'm not telling you where i hid your imouto eroge, you hjave terrible taste anywa-"

but it wasn't Zeref. it was the very Shitface Memelord himself, Natsu Dragneel. gray desu-blushed with much embarrestment, frozen in shock This was the first time in forever gray had felt like this.

Natsu slowly assimilated in the view of the unclothed blushu ing ravenhaired ikemen with blazing obsidian orbs, loving the mouthwatering appetizers that clung to the singers epidermals. Those chicken fingers were super tempting

gray-kun put his yaoi hand to his face and his other to his you know what to try and cover himself cause he didn't wa the raging fangirls to know it was him . He was easily identifiable by his you know what wink wonk

With much suddenness, natsu raced forward and grabbed the other man #yaoi and ripped the chicken strips off of him. He gulped them down in his flaming hot homosexual motuh. Gray was super mad cause he wantred to absorb those chicken strips so he grabbed natsu and leapt out of the window and fell all the way to china,."GRAY YOU FUCKING DASTARD ALL THE ASIANS HERE LOOK THE FUCKING SAME"

"WAT the fuck!" gray squeal as he despritly concealed his donger, usually gray was toteallyu fine with being stark naked in crowds of complete strangers but it was an exception because for some reason the salmonella-haired shounen rival band leader made his kokoro doki doki with no E.N.D. in sight

natsu stopped him by roughly gripping grays you know what and yelling "GAWDS WTF GRAY GETTING HORNY FOR ME. I DONT LIKE WOMEN...I meant to say guys... #oops xD"

grayt blushed desu even MOre flaming vermilion at the other ikemens contact with his Expand Dong.

many asians looked at the two raging homosexual mean in the street and started giving them he thumbs up cause they were all closet otakus and they were supporting those men who had come out of the closet.

"n-no...you BAKA! gray exclamed loudly slepping natsus muscled cheek. A single tear billowed down. "natsu...please take me away from here i cant stand all these fuckass fujoshis…""

natsu look super confuzzled he looked at the object in his hands and his eyes grew much. Soft "Gay... I'm sorry" but he didn'tlet o of his tight hold "let me sing to you to make iuyt better#koi wa gray"

Natsu began to sing his #fav original song ever, koi wa sensou.

"_moo yukiba ga nai wa_

_kono koi no netsu-ryou_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_DUNUDNDUNDUDNUUDNUDUDUDNUInsTRUMEMTAL NOISES_

_hai-iro no kumo Monochro(me) no ken-souuu_

_hizashi wa kageri_

_yuuuugure wa iro wo kaete iku_

_AAAAAAAAAaa, sekai ga nigiiin-de_

_sore demo SUKI de ireru-ka nante_

_wakatte-ruuu kedo do-sureba iino_

_do-sitara...do-sureba..._

_BAKA dana... watashi..._

_HAJIME-RU NOYO kore wa sensou_

_ureshi-souu na kimi wo miru nante_

_setsu-narutouzumaki koi sore wa tsumi_

_misete ageru watashi no omoi wo_

_sakende mita Megaphone wa koware-teta no_

_dore-dake senobi sitatte_

_kimi no shikai ni haira-nai_

_AAAAAAa, itsumo-manikaaa hareta soraaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA zen-zen niawa-nai_

_kimochi ga osae-rare nakute do-shitara...do-sureba…_

_naite-nanka nain dakara ne..._

_DaISUKI_

_tataka-u noyo heart wo ute_

_shudan nante erande rare-nai_

_skirt hirari mise-tsukeru noyoOOOo_

_kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no_

_gay-geki yaoi_

_sen-kyou wa imada furi nano desu_

_KOIIIIIII WAA mou-moku_

_kimi no kuchi-zuke de mega sameru no.. .. "_

gray was so touched that grabbed natsus sausage and began eating it. It was a jimmy dean pork sausage. Natsu felt much angst at the loss of his breakfeast.

natsu was super mad "WELL SU-MI-MA-SEN!" he did a face that sent shivers through the other mans cerebral cortex.

gray wantded to do so,e pervy things with natsu but he was too shy to ask

natsu wasn't to shy "gray-kun...let's...have...some...amazingly...hot...cosplay.''''

with speed to rival lightning mcqueen natsu changed into a gothic lolita maid outfit. It accentuated his strong calves(ew) and rippling gluteus maximus, and oddly his werid scaley scarf only served to highlihgt the whole ensemble

gray was super turned on so he changed into kinpatsu pigtail nekomimi cosplay he started saying nya #kawaii pawz

natsu roared at the top of his larynx "COME AT ME BRO. I SHALL BE THE SEME!" tehere both wearing feminine cosplays and competing to be the seme wtf loll

grey spazzamed with much emotion "U WOT m8? YOU HAVIN A GIGGLE? ILL BASH YER FOOKIN 'EAD IN!" Natsu felt a tear of nakama bonds flow down his face, he was hurt but he wouldn't give up. He would never back down. He was never GONNA GIVE YOU UP!

"_OOOOO_

_We're no strangers to koi_

_You know the rules and so do boku_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other shounen_

_Watashi wa just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you wakari masu_

_Never gonna kimi up_

_Never gonna kimi down_

_Never gonna run around and dessert you_

_Never gonna kimi cry_

_Never gonna Sayonara_

_Never gonna tell uso and hurt you_

_Weave known each other for so long_

_Your ko koros been doki dokie-ing, but_

_You"r too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the geemu and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Shinai tell boku kimi wa 2 blind too see_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and dessert U_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say sayonara_

_Never gonna tell a uso uso and itai you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let kmi down_

_Never gonna run around and dessert you_

_Zenzen gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say onara_

_Never gonna tell a uso and hurt you_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_(Ooh, give kmi up]_

_Zettaini gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_Zenzenr gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_Wev'e known each other for so long_

_You're kokoro's been aching, but_

_Your too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and were gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm kimochi_

_Gotta make you wakarimasu_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and dessert omae_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna uso uSo and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and dessert you_

_Never gonna make you crys_

_Never gonna say sayonara_

_Never gonna tell a uso and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and dessert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a uso and hurt yuo_

_OooOOOO~~~~~~"_

greay was so touched he decided to let natsu be sémé, but only this time. Next time he would kill natsu and become the seme of that dobes dead body hahaha he would laugh over his dead corpse as it wilted away in the winds. WHERE DOES THE WIND BLOw? TO TOMORROW!

but they were still in public with natsu vice gripping gray's dick as gray dësu blushes and eats natsu s jimmy deans breakfast sausage with extra syrup. 'natus we must teleport immediatly" Gay wasn't THAT much of an êxhibistionesd.

~~~le epic time skip brought to you by sakuraa nochte destiny aurelia walker~~~

In the sulty love hotel the futari reneted there own private residence room it was super big, it was the same size as a semes sgoulders at its climax of activationationation. They rolled onto the bed unto a sweaty chokehold, whilst natsu continued to grip grays Expa nder Dong. ""神聖なたわごと" gray gapsed. " "'"哎呀我爱你和你的Jimmy Dean® Pork Breakfast Sausage 都很好吃！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！"" "" "

natsoo and 50 shades of gay had hot homosexual sex and in the morning they were both throwing up the sausages they had eaten. They both were pregnant!

natsu just wanted to have a beautiful baby shounen , but grey thought otherwise cause he was otherdumb. He wanted an abortion cause he was a selfish prick. So he picked up his purse and sweet muffin school bag and pranced out the door. Natsu was crying cause his lover denied their baby. Natsu decided that life was too shitty so he was gonna kill gey. He picked up the knife and cut a whole through spacr and time and walked through. He ascended as god and destroyed end

meanwhile: gajeel was like omg I love levy and levy was like omg yes the end

meanwhile 2: sting and rogue were having hot gay sex next door. Sting poured dijon mustard all over Ragú. It turned him on. Ragú used his meat flavored powers and threw sting into the air. Condiments went flying and so did sting. Sting landed on the tsuki next to lucy and zeref who were having super hot heterosexual sex.


End file.
